metalandrockfandomcom-20200213-history
Metalcore
Metalcore is a subgenre of Heavy Metal music combining various elements of Extreme Metal and Hardcore Punk. The name of it is a portmanteau of the names of the two genres. The term took on its current meaning in the mid-1990s, describing bands such as Earth Crisis, Deadguy and Integrity. The earliest of these groups, Integrity, began performing in 1988; some modern practitioners of the genre include Killswitch Engage, Underoath, All That Remains, As I Lay Dying and The Devil Wears Prada. Metalcore is distinguished from other Punk Metal fusions by its emphasis on Breakdowns: slower, intense passages conducive to moshing. The genre has had a saturation of bands in the last five years. Sepultura has been credited to "lay the foundation" for the genre. 90's Metalcore Bands - (Rise of Metalcore) *Atreyu - USA *36 Crazyfists - USA *God Forbid - USA *Aftershock - USA 00's Metalcore Bands - (Prime of Metalcore) *Trivium - USA *Bullet for My Valentine - UK *Killswitch Engage - USA *As I Lay Dying - USA *All That Remains - USA *Shadows Fall - USA *Bring Me The Horizon - From 2008 - UK *Parkway Drive - Australia *Bleeding Through - USA *In This Moment - USA *Sylosis - UK *Still Remains - USA *Heaven Shall Burn - From 2006 - German *August Burns Red - USA *Unearth - USA *Caliban - German *The Devil Wears Prada - USA *Architects - UK *Bury Your Dead - USA *Mendeed - UK *Norma Jean - USA 10's Metalcore Bands - (Consistancy of Metalcore) *Times of Grace - USA *Rise To Remain - UK *Sonic Syndicate - From 2010 - Swedish *Asking Alexandria - UK *The Eyes of a Traitor - UK *Yashin - UK *Pay For Your Sins - UK *Plagues - UK Metal & Rock Wikia's Top 10 Metalcore Icons #Jesse Leach - Killswitch Engage & Times of Grace #Adam Dutkiewicz - Killswitch Engage, Aftershock & Times of Grace #Matt Heafy - Trivium #Doc Coyle - God Forbid #Phil Labonte - All That Remains & Shadows Fall #Corey Beaulieu - Trivium #Matt Tuck - Bullet for my Valentine #Brian Fair - Shadows Fall #Travis Smith - Trivium #Howard Jones - Killswitch Engage & Blood Has Been Shed Metal & Rock Wikia's Top 10 Metalcore Songs #After Lifeless Years - Sylosis #My Last Serenade - Killswitch Engage #Pull Harder on the Strings of your Martyr - Trivium #At The End of August - 36 Crazyfists #Chains of Humanity - God Forbid #Endless - Unearth #Mutiny - Parkway Drive #End of Heartache - Killswitch Engage #Bridges Will Burn - Rise to Remain #Still I Rise - Shadows Fall Metal & Rock Wikia's Top 10 Metalcore Albums #Alive or Just Breathing - Killswitch Engage #Conclusion of an Age - Sylosis #Shogun - Trivium #Bridges Will Burn EP - Rise to Remain #IV: Constitution of Treason - God Forbid #Horizons - Parkway Drive #The Fall of Ideals - All That Remains #An Ocean Between Us - As I Lay Dying #End of Heartache - Killswitch Engage #Retribution - Shadows Fall